1. Field
Example embodiments relate to fin-type graphene devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to manufacture large area graphene, generally, graphene is deposited on a metal catalyst, such as Cu or Ni. In order to use graphene manufactured in this manner, graphene is typically transferred onto a target substrate. During the process of transferring the graphene, a polymer material may be used as a supporter.
However, during the process of removing the polymer material from the graphene after transfer thereof, the quality of graphene may be reduced. Also, the characteristics of graphene may be lowered due to an interaction between an insulating layer on the target substrate and the transferred graphene.
In addition, when the metal catalyst used in the process of manufacturing graphene is removed, graphene may be damaged.